


Boy Next Door

by berrywrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, apartment shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrywrites/pseuds/berrywrites
Summary: apartment au reylo!kinda just a collection of events happening between the two





	Boy Next Door

Rey huffs as she sets down the last box, sweat beading along her hairline. Rose is currently unpacking most of their belongings- figuring out how everything should sit. They moved in their furniture last weekend, and now are moving in everything else. 

"Hey, I'm having a friend over to help with this- want to go meet the neighbors? I heard there's a cute guy on the top floor," She winks at Rey, and Rey rolls her eyes. All of her friends seemed to tease her for being single. It doesn't really bother her, but she does wonder what a relationship would be like. During school she was always so focused on school so she didn't really have much interest in boyfriends, not to mention skipping from school to school due to the foster care system. Through college she had to scrap up the money from the help of her friends, and juggled two jobs. 

Rey nods and waves at Rose before leaving the room, heading towards the elevator. Rey punches in the number for the top floor. They were on the second floor, the cheaper apartments. The wait is a while, so she pats for her phone, but find she's left it in her room. Crap. Her phone was like a comfort object- something she just liked to have with her, made her feel less anxious. She hasn't got time to decide if she wanted to go back before another person is in the elevator, also going to the top floor. Great.

As the stranger and Rey arrive, she steps out and tries to find the number for the "cute guy" Rose was referring to. They had bumped into Kylo in the hallway, and after Rey said he was pretty cute, that was his name around the shared apartment. She knocks on the door she thinks may lead to his room, and there's a shouted "Be there in a second!" before the door is suddenly opened. Rey nearly choked at the sight- he's not wearing a shirt, and was incredibly sweaty.

"Oh, Rey. Hey- glad you took up my offer. Come in," He invites her inside of his apartment, and she gulps as she walks in. When they met him, he told them his room number and told them they're always welcome to come by. He was a bit intimidating, but, also really _really_   cute. She steps through the door, marveling at the size. The walls are painted white, decorated with paintings that look like they'd cost her week's salary, the floor a black carpet until it reached the kitchen, where it was a dark polished wood.

"Take your shoes off, please," He instructs, now wearing a tank top to cover his chest. Thank God. She slips her running shoes off, setting them beside a pair of boots set at the door. 

"So- um, Kylo, is it? Just wanted to come by and properly meet the neighbors, you know," She says awkwardly, and he nods guiding her to the kitchen.

"Sit," He offers, or rather commands, as he motions to a stool and pulls something out of the fridge.

"You really don't have t-" She says bashfully, but after a few seconds there's a brownie with ice cream on top of it sitting in front of her. That looks really good. He offers a spoon, and she just has to indulge, digging into the sweet treat.

"I just like to properly introduce my new neighbors. And pardon my appearance, I was just working out. I'm actually a personal trainer at the gym down the street. And you?"

Rey sloppily wipes chocolate from the corner of her mouth as she blushes deeper than she already was. "I uh- I work at the Resistance bar near the square."

"Oh, that's a good place."

Rey awkwardly swallows and drums her fingers on the counter, before standing up and heading towards the door. "Well, I think Rose needs my help settling in, so if you need me-" She picks up her shoes and rushes out of the door, and can hear his voice telling her to stay, but she's already in the elevator. She slips on her shoes and her heart is pounding as she leans against the back of the elevator.

God, why was he so attractive? And _nice?_

Rey pushes open the door to her shared apartment, flopping down on the couch surrounded by boxes.

"Someone's been flirting with the rich boy," comments the familiar voice of her close friend Finn.

"Finn!" She shouts, jolting up with a grin on her face. She embraces him, practically knocking him onto the ground.

The gang is all here-

Except for, y'know, Poe.


End file.
